the_many_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Social Heirarchy
The Ceree social system is very complicated and delicately balanced. It is intricately designed and fragile. However, even under such tension a civil war is an unlikely scenario among the Ceree. There is no concept of gender or sexism in Ceree society. They are all equal under the eyes of the council. Social Heirarchy In the Ceree social system, one's rank is determined by birth and skill. To take a mate at a higher rank that you, if you are female means that you will rise to the higher rank. Males are not allowed to take a mate among those individuals of a higher rank than they, instead, a females must choose them for their mates. Each Ceree is assigned to a single rank, it stays here for most of its life. There are no slaves among the Ceree, they do not take lightly upon this issue. The Ceree are even kind to their prisoners of war who experience no care when among their own kind. Many prisoners of war, after their release 2 years and 7 days after their captivity will remain to serve the Ceree tribes. This is because they come to enjoy the benefits of living among such creatures of kindness and majesty Kaeiil This is the lowest of the ranks, however, most of the individuals of this rank are capable warriors. They mingle with the two higher ranks as though they were not commoners. Malichthe This is the second lowest of the ranks. Many individuals of this rank are exceptional at scouting and observing. The greatest artisans and scouts alike come from this rank of Ceree society. Guederia This is the third rank, considered as the middle rank. Many of the guards that remain when the tribes go to war belong to this rank. They have the most noble role in Ceree society. They are the protectors of the ancestral lands of the Ceree. Faitte This is the Fourth and highest rank that a commoner may achieve. Many of those in this rank are the clerics and priests of Ceree society. They heal the sick and mortally wounded. They pray to Kaldreiia for the souls of those that have passed into the void, and they wield the most powerful magic in Ceree society, surpassed only by the chieftains and the Council of Elders. A single battalion of Faitte Ceree can decimate an entire army with but the blink of an eye. However, the energy it takes to wield their magic is usually so large that it is fatal if a Faitte Ceree uses it more than thrice. The Noble Ranks There is no distinct difference between a common Ceree and a Noble one. In fact, the nobles mingle with the commoners on a day to day basis. The only reason for the Noble Ranks is the need for a stable council that can decide the fate of the entire race with but a single decision. The Galidonne The Galidonne are the advisors of the tribal chieftains, they handle problems among the lower ranks and bring peace to the entire race. They are, however, the most vulnerable of the seven ranks. This rank has no fighters or magic users, they have the power to change fates, but they can only use this when a decision is made and usually, the Galidonne are in a deadlock. The Council of Elders The Council is composed of the twelve eldest and wisest from the four tribes. They are the direct advisors of the chieftains and they wield the strongest magic of Ceree society and they are very well capable of defending themselves. The Council of Elders takes over if the Chieftains are absent or if they have passed away. Until a successor is chosen, the Council shall remain in power over the tribes. The Kaldreyuun Named after the mother of dragonkind, this title denotes the most powerful beings in political strength among the Ceree. This is where the chieftains belong. They handle all the affairs of the race and they make the most influential decisions in Ceree history. It is the duty of the Kaldreyuun to maintain and uphold peace, justice and prosperity among the tribes.